onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
Episode 410
| Art = | Ad = | Ed = | eyecatcher = Monkey D. Luffy - Nami | rating = 10.6 | rank = 4 }} "Everyone's Drunk on Love! Pirate Empress Hancock" is the 410th episode of the ''One Piece'' anime. Short Summary Luffy decides to leave the island, reunite with his crew and defeat the enemies who had overpowered them earlier, and is determined to borrow a ship. Marguerite then realizes that she cannot afford to be friendly with Luffy, and attacks him, forcing him to flee. A few kilometers from the island, Boa Hancock - the Snake Princess and one of the Shichibukai - meets with a Marine vessel commanded by Vice-Admiral Momonga, who informs her of Portgas D. Ace's upcoming execution and the likelihood of Whitebeard intervening. He orders her to join the fight against Whitebeard's forces or risk losing her status as a Shichibukai and having the treaty between Kuja and the World Government nullified. Hancock refuses and, using her Mero Mero no Mi powers, turns his men to stone and leaves. Long Summary On Amazon Lily, Luffy sets himself back into shape and reminds Marguerite he needs to meet up with his crew. She thinks of how men look and when Luffy asks for help taking the womanly vest off, Marguerite is confused, but nonetheless removes it. As Luffy prepares to leave, he hopes his crew are still alive and that's all that matters. He also thinks of the horror that Kuma put him through and prepares to get stronger. He almost hand-walks off the island, but then asks for a ship. Marguerite reminds him the island is on a Calm Belt. As such, sailors will not make it to the island. Her leader's flagship, the Yuda is charioted by two large snakes. Luffy insists on making a raft to make it to Sabaody Archipelago, but it breaks beneath his weight. This prompts Marguerite to get him out of the water. She begins to think that men will sink like rocks. Angered, Marguerite worries she'll become attached to Luffy and fires some arrows, which the Straw Hat captain dodges. He realizes the arrows can be powerful enough to pierce rock. Marguerite points out the arrows are imbued with Haki. Just then, Kikyo and the others give chase. Sweet Pea informs Marguerite that the leader will be coming soon. Meanwhile, a group of Kuja pirates argue with some marines over a dead sea king. The agreement between the Kuja and the World Government forbids the Marines from going within 3 kilometers of the island. Momonga tells of how he encountered the Sea King and how he was impatient with meeting the woman pirate. The marines bullets were anemic against the Sea King, but then Momonga breached the monster's mouth and killed it from the inside out with an x-shaped opening. Momonga then grows more impatient and demands Boa Hancock's presence. Some of the pirates tell him to leave. Momonga then points out that Hancock is to attend the public execution of Portgas D. Ace and will not take no for an answer. If rejected, Hancock will be stripped of her title as Shichibukai, leaving the Kuja as ordinary pirates. Suddenly, footsteps are heard within the Yuda. Boa Hancock comes out to the deck complaining about a kitten blocking her way. One of the Kuja takes responsibility for her crime. Momonga then advises the guard be kept up as Hancock can be very frightening and beautiful. Meanwhile, Luffy continues fleeing from the Kuja warriors wishing Nami were with him. Desperate, Luffy climbs a tree and hops through the jungle. Kikyo then becomes determined to kill Luffy before Hancock arrives. The young Straw Hat captain almost climbs a rock wall, but is knocked into the jungle by an arrow. Hancock and her sisters stand before Momonga,, but refuse to go to war with Momonga, wanting to retain her status. She also demands the cargo from Momonga's ship. The vice-admiral tries to defy her, but the marines begin to comply. With the execution one week away at Marineford, Whitebeard will try to rescue Ace. The entire Marine Headquarters would need every moment to prepare. The Kuja leader still refuses to give in and one of the marines had an accident, being turned into stone. The marines learned that one of their ships had an entire crew turned to stone with loving looks on their faces. Sandersonia and Marigold point out how their sister gets her way. No matter what anyone does, Hancock says she is beautiful. The Kuja and Marines cheer, then Hancock fires a Love Love Mellow, shooting energetic hearts at the aroused Marines, turning them into statues. Momonga is horrified and angered with a knife in his hand. He also says one is not zero. The Kuja enjoy their loot and Hancock sets course for Amazon Lily. Determined, Momonga then orders that if she does not come back in two days, she will be stripped of her title. Hancock then dares him to do what he likes. Characters in Order of Appearance Anime Notes *The preview for the next episode is shortened from its usual length. Site Navigation ca:Episodi 410